Singing Spiders
by HalfIrishWriter99
Summary: Peter Parker enjoys singing when he gets ready in the morning, when he thinks he's alone, but what happens in front of a crowd?
1. Chapter 1

Each morning when Peter wakes up in the Avengers mansion he can never believe how fortunate he is, sure being a hero had its downs [many downs] but having hero friends definitely was a bonus. Since Aunt May's boyfriend moved in Tony had left the offer of Peter moving in for long weekends to let his Aunt be her own woman, Peter very quickly accepted [super hearing also has its downs…].

The youngest Avenger at just 16 made his way to his ensuite bathroom, turned on the waterfall steamy shower before hopping inside, "Friday, can you play some music from my Spotify?" he called.

"Certainly, Peter," the A.I. replied, the first song played so he hummed, by the third he was singing along to 'No Scrubs'. He turned off the shower humming the final lines, drying himself and tying the towel around his hips he faced the mirror.

As he splashed his face 'How Long' by Charlie Puth started, its heavy beat forcing Peter to bite his lip as he danced along, "I'll admit, I was wrong. What else can I say, girl? Can't you blame my head and not my heart?" he sang quietly brushing back his hair, placing down his brush and doing chest pumps to the 4 beat gap before moving from the bathroom to his underwear drawer, "I was drunk, I was gone, that don't make it right, but promise there were no feelings involved," he continued quietly slipping on his boxers and vest, pulling his jeans up as the music continued.

Listening to the song he snapped his fingers, bending his knees he stepped on each beat toward his wardrobe quietly joining back on the line, "She said, save your apologies," as he opened up the closet and peered inside, grabbing a blue and black, patterned shirt Mr Stark had given him from his party hard days; he slipped on the silk spinning on the spot, "How long has this been going on?" he sang, "You've been creeping 'round on me, while you're calling me baby," he danced backwards shimmying as he moved, pointing and lowering his hands as he continued, "How long has this been going on? You've been acting so shady, I've been feeling it lately, baby," he finished the chorus flopping down onto the end of his bed putting on his socks and trainers.

Meanwhile down the hall, Natasha, Pepper, and Bruce were all heading toward the lounge, passing the crack at his door the trio could hear someone singing. Natasha peered an eye through the crack just to watch Peter as he fell onto his bed, she smirked raising a brow to the others, "Charlie Puth is Spider-Man," she joked to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours passed, just before noon Peter came running from the stairs, "Sorry! Sorry! I know, I know, you hate waiting! But if you look at the time I'm actually early, so-"

"Okay, okay, kid, let's just go," Tony sighed exasperated rubbing his eyes, "Cap, Nat, Bruce, and Sam are already on the road," he explained.

The pair, and Pepper got into the limo. The vehicle began its journey, Peter went onto his phone to message his aunt when Pepper asked, "Do you enjoy singing?" her voice sweet.

Peter flushed and stuttered, "We-well I-uh, I mean-" he blushed as Tony interrupted with a deep chuckled.

"You sing?" he thought for a moment, chuckling again, "the singing spider-man," he grinned, "catchy," he teased as he put his sunglasses on.

Pepper swatted his hand giving him a certain look only Tony knew but turning back to Peter, "He's actually very good, we overheard you this morning-"

"Wait, we?" Peter questioned, eyes wide.

Pepper gave a apologetic smile from the boys' embarrassment, "Me, Nat and Bruce," she explained, "but really, you were good," she softly nudged him.

There was a pause before he spoke, "I do enjoy it... Me, May and Ben would always sing together in the holidays, you know," he smiled slightly, the redness staying put.

Pepper's soft eyes fixed on his, smiling at the teen, "something special," the pair continued talking, discussing the event they were going to. It was a much smaller Stark convention, with special guests of all the Avengers and his only apprentice. Tony joining in on the conversation after half an hour of him messing around on his tablet.

"So when can I hear?" The billionaire questioned sitting back in his seat.

"Hear?" Peter questioned, his brow furrowing.

"You. Singing." Tony fed, leaning toward the boy.

Peter tapped his chin as if in thought, "Oooo, ummm, never?" Tony's response being a frown.

The hour long journey went quick, the trio arriving to the event 22 minutes after the starting time, fashionably so. Tony stepped out first, his hand holding Pepper's, the pair gracefully made their way through the red carpet, Peter shyly followed closely behind trying his best to keep from being in any photos.

Peter got inside first as he didn't stop for interviews, spotting the buffet bar the hungry teen grabbed a napkin full of sausage rolls before sitting on one of the high-tables. The young teen couldn't help but overhear the conversation backstage, 'Dan can't even talk! What will we do? We need to get Mr Stark- What, no! This is our biggest gig we need to impress him- We need to tell him!' he heard the voices converse, Peter munching on his sausage rolls he tuned them out, focusing back on his phone.

He wished he bought his earphones, the constant background chatter was distractedly annoying as he overheard every small conversation, every natter. Steve sat on the stool opposite him, "You alright, Pete?" the blonde man asked.

Peter nearly jumped in his seat as he hadn't realised the man's approach as he was focusing on the background. "Oh- yeah, Cap, thanks. Big party for a small party," he commented.

Cap chuckled, swirling the drink in his hand, "Yeah well that's Tony for you," he grinned, Peter returning the smile. "Speak of the devil," Cap tilted his head toward his friend, curious who the second person was beside him.

"Peter," Tony grabbed his attention, the young Spider's eyes wide and alert, "I need you to come with me," Tony grinned.

Peter frowned getting from his seat, "Sorry, I'll be back later," he waved to Steve as he reluctantly followed the snickering Iron Man. "Mr Stark, what are we doing?" he questioned raising a brow still unsure who the man next to him was.

They snuck behind the stage curtains, up the steps, to find the band in the wings. "Pete, meet; Liam, Joe, Rebecca, and Alex, band, Peter Parker." Tony introduced, "Their lead singer is sick, and so I suggested you to perform. Now before you comment," Tony leant down and whispered, "I told you I'd hear you sing," he grinned, mischief glistening in his smile. "I expect a performance in 2 minutes, no faults," he pointed at each member, smirking one last time at Pete before leaving the stage.

Alex came to Peter, "Right, so this is our song list do you know many?" he asked the teen.

Peter scanned the list of 40 songs, "I - uhh, yeah I know a few…" he mumbled, confusion still in his brain as he tried to figure out a way out of this, "But listen, I've never performed before," Peter explained.

Alex shook his head, "Listen, kid. Stark chose you specifically, we will get paid even if you're no good, so sorry to break it you but unless you wanna go against Iron Man, I'd get over it." The 20 something year old grumbled, "So what song can we start with?"

Peter pointed, "I know this one the best," he pointed with a slight tremble.

Alex grinned slightly, "Cool, okay guys you ready?" he called his band before showing Peter to the front of the currently unlit stage, "Just stand here, sing in this mic," he pulled Peter to the center, "we will deal with effects and everything, okay?"

Alex had barely finished speaking before the drums and guitar kicked in. The lights came up in a flash alerting the audience of the shows beginning. As Peter scanned the crowd he could spot all the familiar faces with different expressions, Steve shocked, Nat impressed, though Peter could never really tell, Bruce and Pepper surprised, then Tony and Sam snickering near the front.

Peter felt his hands still shaking slightly, sweating through his palms. Quickly he wiped them on his trouser legs before holding the mic closer to his mouth, "Life's like a road that you travel on, When there's one day here and the next day gone, Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand, Sometimes you turn your back to the wind," he sang easily within his vocal range, the audience dancing along, "There's a world outside every darkened door, Where blues won't haunt you anymore, Where brave are free and lovers soar, Come ride with me to the distant shore,"

As Peter sang the verse, Tony's face fell. He nudged Sam beside him before leaning in, "Wait this isn't that song from that stupid Cars movie, is it?" Tony almost pleaded from the kids choice.

Sam meanwhile burst out laughing, "It is, oh my - I didn't even realise!" Falcon laughed, whooping Peter on.

Tony grinned up at the promising singer, "this kid," he murmured, warmth in his tone.

"We won't hesitate, To break down the garden gate, There's not much time left today, yeah," Peter felt his confidence lift as he had belted this song 1000 times before, "Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long," he grinned shyly from hearing his friends hoot and holler, "If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long,"

The song continued, the audience engulfed with joy, "If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long, Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah, Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long, If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long," Peter finished, the band and himself receiving a large applause as they had their 1 minute interval.

Within the audience's roars Sam and Tony were yelling, "Kachow," and "Wow," amongst their cheers, "I'm surprised, thought the kid would be worse," Tony jokingly nudged Sam.

"Full of surprises, that's what you say," Sam reminded him matching his smile.

As the night went on, so did the songs. Nearing the late evening the final few songs were some of Peter's favourites, the final one being Talking to the Moon - Bruno Mars.

"I know you're somewhere out there, Somewhere far away, I want you back, I want you back," Peter began, his voice though tired still performing perfectly, "My neighbours think I'm crazy, But they don't understand, You're all I had, You're all I had," Peter couldn't hide his smile as he watched Tony and Pepper slow dance, Natasha and Bruce the same, "At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself talking to the moon. Trying to get to you," he felt warmth inside at the sweet lyrics, "In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too. Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?"

By the time the evening was over Tony congratulated the band and Peter on stage, thanking everyone for their time, before allowing some light background music play from the speakers. Tony lead Peter to their group who cheered upon his arrival, each Avenger greeting him with 'Singing Spider,' or 'Who knew' of some degree, Peter blushed from their attention thanking them all the same.

"So I gotta ask," Tony jumped in, "Did you know?" he raised a brow.

"Know what," Peter chuckled.

"That you chose a song. From Cars."

Peter thought for a moment before it clicked, "That's where I knew it from!" he hit his forehead from the realisation, "I just thought I knew the song, but no you're right! Cars!" Peter grinned still on an adrenaline high.

Tony rolled his eyes, grumbling, "This kid."


End file.
